


无题

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 各种AU 脑洞混合





	1. 爱情痣

从一开始，他就只想把他的一切据为己有，不想让任何人看到他示弱时能轻易让人心软的眼睛。这是一份可恶的野心，令他曾常常怀疑自己能如何能与他坦然比肩同行。

 

他很明白自己要改很多东西。他的确是个孩子。他需要做点什么，成长起来，或者仅仅是依赖对方，就他曾做的那样。这不是他自愿的，但不可置疑，他已经意识到他必须胁迫自己从这一片影子中走出来；可今天，世界突然剧变。

 

一颗爱情痣忽然出现在他的身上，竟然让他原本冷若冰霜的爱人也爱上了他。 影子消失了，天空中光芒闪耀。

 

这是一笔出人意料的巨大财富，他甚至不确定自己到底能不能将这份爱情据为己有。但他又想到它是水中的月亮，牛奶里珍珠似的泡沫，海浪拍在沙滩上的钻石——

 

它的本质如此飘忽不定，转瞬即逝。因此他便心安理得地把他的爱人紧紧抱在怀中，发誓在它短暂一生中永不放手。

 

哪怕他知道在它凋谢后，晦暗的回忆将在每一个深夜、每一个孤独的时刻冷酷无情地碾碎他的心。

 

而最终，连曙光都在地平线之下永远地沉睡了。这时候他才明白，它不对任何人网开一面。

 


	2. Quid pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 军火贩X私人保镖AU  
> 他们总是在追与逃。

  
  
*  
  
“搞什么，来这么迟——”  
  
下半句被淹没在冲锋枪的暴鸣中，重型轿车紧急刹车后横在他眼前，暂且遮挡枪林弹雨，但后车窗已然在炸裂的危险边缘。副驾驶位对准狭窄巷口，驾驶位上的人伸长胳膊给他开门，显然对这句指责非常不满意：  
  
“也不看看对面人数都快有一个排了。不想掉脑袋就少点废话赶紧上车。”  
  
这句告诫完全没错，下一秒，沈昌珉顶在头旁当成简易防弹钢盔使的装满美钞的箱子就被打开了花。沈昌珉闭上嘴，干脆舍弃手提箱连同雪花般的绿钞票钻进车里；车门砰然关紧，他的驾驶员还抽空扔出一枚烟雾弹阻断敌方视野，油门踩到底，车胎橡胶火热摩擦石板砖，冒出缕缕青烟，动能蓄满向前弹射，背顶炮火绝尘而去。沈昌珉给加速后坐力结结实实甩在车座椅里，安全带在他手里攥得死紧，还没等他扣上，刹那间车子急减速，车尾向右甩来了个120度漂移转弯——非常不幸的沈昌珉眉骨撞上车门框，一道血柱流下来。  
  
“靠，”沈昌珉忍住眩晕，半天咬牙切齿挤出一句话，“你是不是存心撞死我？”  
  
“并不是。请您务必系安全带坐好，Boss。”郑允浩说着笑了，他牵起嘴角，不是那种温暖、令人安定的微笑，而是狂妄的傲气的。军旅出身、万里挑一的保镖目视前方，继续猛打方向盘，笨重的总统级A8在他手底下翩若游龙擦过一个个巷角，两个后视镜早就磕的不见踪影，叫生死主宰权并不在自己手里的沈昌珉看得格外揪心。  
  
但事实说明郑允浩把车开得如此狂野实在很有必要。冲出小巷，开上大路，他们身后又跟上埋伏在道路交汇口追兵；对方两辆黑色捷豹如此阴魂不散，看来不置他于死地决不罢休。于是没什么好说的，如果他能活过今天，那么郑允浩又一次报废他车辆的债当然一笔勾销。沈昌珉捏把冷汗，忧心地望一眼后视镜，车后玻璃上满是弹坑，但好歹还能看得清身后状况。  
  
“天老爷。告诉我那车顶上驾着的不是PKM——”  
  
“怕什么，”郑允浩瞄上后视镜，“好歹不是Anti-Tank。”  
  
光天化日里前方大道开阔笔直，无法凭借有条不紊的车技甩掉追兵，保镖决定施行计划B。“Boss，帮个忙。握好方向盘。嗯对，保持航向，不要怕，笔直开。”  
  
油门还死死踩在郑允浩脚底下，车子时速一百四十迈地向前狂飙。对方PKM开始扫射，偶有击中命不久矣的后车窗，噼里啪啦声里郑允浩向后排座椅伸手，随意捞出那把沈昌珉当宝贝般收藏的上过越南战场的MG42。清点子弹填装上膛一气呵成，沈昌珉捞住方向盘，他来不及思考自己的爱枪怎么会出现在郑允浩手里，视线在前方和郑允浩的动作之间来回飘荡，“你，”左打30度紧急避开绿化带，“想干嘛？”  
  
“方向盘握稳点就好——”  
  
话音没落车子再一个急减速，这回郑允浩把刹车踩到底，轮胎和公路地面几乎磨出火花，刺耳咯吱声里，左右车窗摇下来；沈昌珉死死握住方向盘，惯性和摩擦力的博弈中右胳膊差点被甩脱臼，就算他自己是个十足十的邦德迷，此时此刻也瞠目结舌，他想敲敲郑允浩的脑袋问他是不是疯了，不过郑允浩两手架起机枪，黑洞洞的枪口已经伸出窗外——敌方车辆减速不及，超过他们左弦——  
  
一阵持续射击，炮火轰鸣几乎穿透耳膜，0.5秒换上新弹夹，迸出火光的长枪口又越过沈昌珉，立刻集火右边。  
  
接下来的场面非常彰显个人英雄主义，是《007》系列电影该取材的场景。郑允浩的枪又准又狠，A8还未完全制动，两辆捷豹一左一右已经分别冲进绿化带、跌下公路地基。他们的车厢里硝烟四起，郑允浩把发烫的机枪扔给沈昌珉，“今天是我的休息日。加班薪水要翻倍。”  
  
郑允浩从沈昌珉手里接回方向盘，又踩下油门向前开。肇事者迅速路过路两边燃烧橘色火焰的惨案现场，冲他甜甜回眸一笑。眉眼间阴戾气已经散尽，这一笑里神采飞扬，叫人怎能不为他倾倒。  
  
“宝贝，”沈昌珉揉揉被额头伤口的血迹糊住的右眼，摸出钱包，翻来覆去也只点出五张钞票。“生意没做成，钱箱也给打开花。这五百你先拿着，剩下的一万先赊着。”他拉过郑允浩的手，就要把那五张百元钞往里塞。  
  
“沈昌珉。你不要得寸进尺。”那双眼睛暴躁的瞪视威力不小于任何一架通用机枪。  
  
诶呀，这么有原则性，被拖欠工资的时候就连Boss也不叫了。“好，知道欠你五百万。改日一定付清。”  
  
他吻了吻又一次不辱使命（五百万，就连劫后余生的沈昌珉也认为这价格是贵了点）的郑允浩的手背，又不甘心地把对方拖进一个沾满火药味的亲吻里。  
  
THE END.


	3. 落日大道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们去旅行。

落日大道  
  
他们很久不曾一起旅行。公司事务变动，竟然给他们三周的空闲期。他们两个决定去一个从未去过的地方，看一些从未看过的风景。  
  
横穿美利坚听起来就像是郑允浩会选择的活动。金秋十月里他们从西海岸开着车行租来的大路虎出发。不过他们途径的荒漠上金黄色的不是树叶，而是太阳底下的戈壁滩。荒凉景色千篇一律，但一点不影响在驾驶位上带着墨镜的人随着音乐节奏摇头晃脑，笑的露出一口白牙。“昌多，大峡谷还有多远？”  
  
沈昌珉被问话的时候正往窗外望去。他保持这个姿势已经接近一下午。他们走的66号公路是孤独的。人迹罕至，除了耐旱的灰扑扑的低矮植被外，广袤的橘色土地上毫无生气。地平线在他眼前流逝，他脑海中各式各样的回忆平和流淌，空气和时间在他们的车子里给他静止不动的错觉。  
  
沈昌珉看了眼卫星gps，“70英里——”  
  
但他话音未落，车子引擎就发出一声奇怪的吱扭声，紧接着整辆车子的马力像一只正在漏气的气球般迅速变小；仪表盘上发动机故障指示灯一闪一烁，随着一阵不正常的抖动，郑允浩踩下刹车，在车子在路中央完全停下后和沈昌珉面面相觑。  
  
“什么鬼？”沈昌珉放开自己下意识间紧紧握住的车门把手后扯开安全带下了车。他绕到车头，看到引擎盖上冒着点白色的蒸汽，“赶紧把火熄了。”  
  
“哦！”郑允浩比他更要一头雾水。他给引擎熄火，扒掉钥匙，拉下手刹，也跟着沈昌珉钻出车子。  
  
风卷着沙子在吹，尘土和铺天盖地的黄昏阳光一起落在沈昌珉的睫毛上。他眯起眼睛，打开引擎盖试着判断故障源头。并看不出个所以然来，有可能是气缸出了毛病。他环视周围，柏油路上的空气被热量辐射得漾出波纹，太阳斜着挂在天上，满眼望去只有戈壁滩。他三分钟前忘着无边无际的地平线，心中还觉得怡然自得；现在，在荒野之中一股不顺畅的情绪堵在他嗓子眼，让他很想骂几句脏话。  
  
他看向郑允浩。郑允浩咬着嘴唇，两只手捏着放在身前，他的墨镜滑到鼻梁上，像等待谛听教诲的犯错学生。  
  
他脾气忽然就发不出来了。“说了不要选这破路虎。开辆日本车都比这靠谱。”  
  
“但这是唯一一辆手动档嘛...”郑允浩对他说，语气竟然比他的表情还要委屈，“不开手动档的车子，怎么能算自驾游呢？”  
  
沈昌珉最初也是这么想的，所以才租下这辆车。事已至此，多说无益。他长叹一口气。“那还能怎么办呢？去后备箱看看有多少食物和水。我给救援队打电话。”  
  
他们开了接近6小时才到了这片荒漠的最中央。因此救援队也要这么久才能过来。沈昌珉和郑允浩坐在车里，他垂头丧气地读着一本书，好让这6小时变得不要那么难熬。郑允浩在他身边摆弄相机，翻看之前两天拍的照片。  
  
“昌多，看这个。”郑允浩哈哈大笑，把相机塞到沈昌珉鼻子底下。那张他自豪地展示的照片里，沈昌珉长大嘴巴，正要吞下一个盘子那么大的扇贝。“好好笑哦。”  
  
沈昌珉磨着后槽牙闭上眼睛。郑允浩笑的越活泼，就说明这照片越丑。他不想再看到第二次了。“删了吧。”  
  
“不，别呀。留着纪念，又不给人看。”郑允浩调皮地在沈昌珉能够到相机前缩回手，冲他狡黠一笑。  
  
说真的，他不知道郑允浩怎么能一直这样乐观。好像天边垂垂老矣的太阳是冒牌的，而真正阿波罗正和他坐在这辆故障抛锚的路虎揽胜里似的。还没等他想完，郑允浩又被另一件事情吸引注意。  
  
“哦，昌多。夕阳好漂亮。”  
  
在这片开阔的土地上，太阳落下的地方被烧成了耀眼的红色。云层渐变，嫣红、金桔、紫罗兰、紫灰，最后东边的天空已成黛色。郑允浩跑下车去，举着相机拍了又拍。不知道是什么时候，沈昌珉站在了他的身后，手机镜头对准了正在拍落日的郑允浩。  
  
他的影子在这么大的天空底下显得非常渺小，但确是这光秃秃的天地间唯一一个他所熟识的东西。沈昌珉忽然间觉得心底深处泛上一股近乎绝望的浪漫。他把郑允浩拉进怀中，吻上他的额头。  
  
而郑允浩睁着明亮的眼睛吻上他的嘴唇，轻易驱散了横亘在他胸口的怅然若失。  
  
他们靠着车站着，直到太阳沉下地平线。天幕转动，深色的夜空取代了色彩斑斓的黄昏。风还是吹着，但少了太阳的温度，变得萧瑟寒冷。  
  
“阿嚏——”郑允浩打了个喷嚏，抖抖沾着沙子的衣领，发出簇簇声响。他哥哥视线迷蒙，好像刚才从长久发呆中回过神来。“到车里去吧，昌多。”  
  
沈昌珉点点头，为他打开车排座位的车门，紧跟着郑允浩钻了进去。

  
  
The End.


	4. 大头贴

钻进帘子底下，挤在小小的幕布后面。最开始两个人都有点拘谨，不知道该怎么玩，就是头凑的进了点搂了搂拍的，弟看着哥做怪表情，在一边偷笑。但拍了几张之后都觉得大头贴机器非常可爱。可以加猫耳朵，还可以恶搞变丑。  
  
“昌多，这个可爱诶！”他哥刚笑完两个人变成相扑选手剃了月代头之后的彪悍样子，立刻就指着屏幕上另外一张刚拍好的叫起来。他弟凑过去看看，确实非常可爱。他哥的小脸脸蛋是红的，头发是乱蓬蓬的，上面两个雪白的猫耳朵。刘海底下眼睛上挑着睁大了看着他，小鼻子贴了个粉色鼻头，笑着的嘴角翘着。  
  
就真的跟猫似的。  
  
昌多一口啃上了允喵的软绵绵的嘴角，把那颗小痣舔进嘴里。大头贴机器的屏幕里一只可爱的大狗朝一只可爱的小猫扑过去，两个都笑得很开心。  
  
当然后面继续拍了弟一脸不开心但乖乖把下巴放进哥的手心的，两个人假装生气的，还有没拍好各种笑场的。但不管拍的好不好，大头贴全都被弟弟好好收集起来啦。


	5. 日蚀

允浩高中唯一一次翘课是为看一场罕有的日全蚀。这一天，昌珉在晨读时间截住在校园里追着迟到学生满操场跑的允浩，邀请他看一场日蚀。  
  
“昌珉自己算出来的日蚀时间吗？那么什么时候可以看到呢？”  
“今天晚些。”  
“没问题，“允浩因为刚才的狂奔还有点喘，“那我们放学见好啦～”  
“但是，允浩前辈，”他对面的昌珉开口，显得近情情怯，也像是对自己接下来要说的大胆的话感到难为情，“日蚀有点远。要看见的话，可不可以请你现在就跟我走？”  
  
允浩不确定是什么敦促自己答应下这个有点荒唐的邀请。他认为主要原因是今天的课表上没有他喜欢的课，还有可能是因为昌珉在告诉他日全蚀真的非常罕见，想和他分享时眼中渴望的光芒。  
  
于是他们一起翘了课。虽然昌珉说有点远，但他没想到远到需要到海边去，还需要继续坐船。他们乘着游艇驶向大海。海风，清新的天空，还有幸运看到的跃出海面的海豚，一切都是这么自由美好。  
  
日蚀来临时他们在海中央的小船上，注视着阴影和桔红色的光从海平面一点点蔓延过来。太阳逐渐被初升的满月遮挡。一切变得晦暗不明，月亮的影子是如此庞大，允浩觉得不可思议，同时还有点惊慌。他看向昌珉，对方张着那双鹿眼，一只手指向远方。  
“允浩前辈，看那里，可以看到星星。”  
太阳几乎只剩一个细窄的圆环。如同燃着日落余烬的天幕上的确依稀可以看到几颗星星。  
  
他不记得昌珉是在什么时候拉住了他的手。昌珉的手心和他自己的一样有点湿，不过允浩记得，是在日蚀最完全的、暗橘色的、如黄昏般的白天里，在深蓝色的大海中央，昌珉抓着他的手告诉他“允浩前辈，我喜欢你。”


	6. 网

从哪一刻开始，一旦他呆在这个人身边，就会感觉到周围和他身体深处有一种无法形容、无法驱散的躁动。不止于那些藉由多巴胺和内酚酞形成的躁动，更是一种难以掌握、隐秘的、震颤心灵的激动。  
  
他觉得这个人和自己周围的空间里充斥无数看不见的网。这些是他的秘密匿想，不便于启齿的愿望，隐藏在看似他清明的眼睛后面，形形色色，络绎不绝。当他惊觉对方也在凝视自己，眼中那层薄雾立即消散了，怅然若失的表情迅速给一个得体的微笑替代。  
  
他的太阳同他相视一笑，背过身去。有的人似乎特别喜欢这种强说愁的感觉，他无不讽刺地想，人们竭尽所能让自己看起来形容惨淡，博得其他人的同情和附加好感，而且他们总能得逞；他当真应该学习这一点。  
  
也许情况在以后愈演愈烈也说不定，但目前看来，这点担忧还微不足道。他跟上对方的身影，重新被那张网捉回去，感到心满意足。


	7. 舞

当他动起来，手臂永远比人多提一寸，往高里抬一公分；扭腰，带着胯，永远更向外，画的更圆。连他的指尖都要更动情，要伸展了，到极限；脚下的步子松散又紧凑，像在踏进未知世界的迷宫。不过他的眼睛和表情从不死板，是一簇弹动的火苗。嘴角再抬高一点，睫毛再下垂一点，他似乎可以永远跳下去，尽管心脏跳动已经挤压肺叶，但比起控制狂，还要更加贴合完美主义。他在舞台上让人看着像水里的一尾鱼，天边的一只白鹭，草原中的一匹狼，永远是生物最灵性，最自得的样子。


	8. 夜谈

他想从床上离开，但刚刚掀开被子，就被出声制止。  
“别走。告诉我，哪里出了问题？”  
“我不可能一直这样呆着。”  
“有何不可？”  
“我不需要你悉心对待。”他看向环着他手腕的那些手指，它们并未收紧，不含禁锢的意味，仅仅是在挽留。  
“你不需要我的悉心对待。“那双大眼睛盯着他瞧，“但之前在餐桌旁边，我让你跪在我脚边，那时候你一点都不抗拒。”  
他很想反驳，不过事实的确如此。某种从来都是他一人消化、见不得光的尖锐认知忽然涌来，逼迫他从这场难堪的对话中抽身。他翻身下床，两脚已经踩在冰冷地面，手腕上的压力却骤然增强，将他固定在泥沼般的床铺间。  
“那么，如果现在我只想要你留下来？”  
他看向那双眼睛，如同湖水倒映月影，它们诚实地折射了其主人的好心情与新奇。他试着挣动手腕，但很徒劳，牢固的抓握不容拒绝，证明对方绝不只是说着玩玩。  
他忽然就不想跑了。冰冷的脚底重新踩回松软被褥，“可以。不过，等一下，我还是得走。”  
一双嘴唇贴住他的脸颊。“你走不开，”讲话的人声音沉静，“况且我们都清楚，你不是真的想离开。”


	9. 风景

作为旁观者，你很清楚，以他的价值观，想必无法容忍这场背叛。其中过程不便细说，哪一方也好，公开对峙中露给人看的仅算作冰山一角，更何况他这个人，向来不仅不会抛砖引玉，更不愿落井下石。只到一切尘埃落定，结局总归明了：是的，他遭到彻头彻尾的背叛。  
  
人是无法得到一切的。你终于看清，即便是他，能力也相当有限，远不能心想事成，永远得偿所愿。虽然如此，你还是要承认，这个人，向来擅长用既得的所有物换取想要得到的东西；以物易物的筹码可以是时间、精力，甚至于身体和心灵的健全，统统不在话下。  
  
你边看边学，有些东西就得通过舍弃另一些才能得到。这个人，他有一片想要带在身边的风景，为此不惜用一切其它来交换，即便后来有可能两手空空肩膀羸弱也无妨。你懂得挥洒代价是他的自由，只好用沉默压住郁闷，敬仰压住烦躁。按照道理，心情攒得久了就易燃易爆，就算你头脑理性、心思敏捷，看见他这幅我不入地狱谁入地狱的样子，也无可避免三番五次地隐隐发怒。  
  
这完全可以理解。毕竟，你没有任何东西是想要通过舍弃他而得到的。


	10. 吸血鬼

背景是人类吸血鬼种族战争下。故事开始时两方彼此势均力敌，斗争是胶着状态，但胜利的天平越来越向人类倾斜。  
  
开始时哥17岁，弟15岁。贵族世家，即使外部世界战火滔天，也一起在乌托邦般的家里，有家庭教师给他们教课。就是在这时候一颗炮弹轰到了他们的府邸。哥哥获救，弟弟却不知所踪。  
  
从这时候开始哥哥就憎恨吸血鬼，因为他们挑起的战争，他的家人全部死于炮火之下，弟弟没有找到尸首，但也生死未卜。实际上，濒死的弟弟被来到府邸的元老级转化，成为吸血鬼，捡回一条可以永生不死的命。对此毫不知情的哥选择加入对抗吸血鬼的军队接受训练，并且奔赴战场。  
  
几年后，人类凭借新武器和种族数量的优势在战争中逐渐占据上风。吸血鬼的领地越来越小。在一次围剿中，歼灭对象是这个区域最后的吸血鬼族群，其中之一就是弟弟。  
  
弟弟抵挡住轮番攻击，已经遍体鳞伤。他躲在仓库里，备用血源已经耗尽，因此浑身的伤口无法自愈，但他的敌人仍然在契而不舍地搜查。他做好了殊死一搏的准备；就是在这时候兄弟重逢。  
  
哥的脚步轻的像猫，路径千回百转，通向仓库。他眼前的墙壁上开了一个洞，碎砖破瓦满地，藉由昏暗的夕阳，哥可以看见蜷缩在角落中那个吸血鬼的身影。面对夙敌，尽管对方孤立无援，衣服残破，显出疲弱的样子，他也毫不心慈手软，举起猎枪就要狙杀对方。但出乎他意料的，吸血鬼弹跃而起，一瞬间已经来到他面前，利爪握住他的枪口，尖牙直冲他的脖子袭来。但这个动作在吸血鬼看到他的脸的瞬间被打断；下一秒，尖牙利爪失去踪迹，站在他面前的看起来像一个人类少年。  
  
哥来不及感到诧异，因为当吸血鬼露出脸的时候，他发现眼前的吸血鬼是弟。弟在这些年间完全没有长大，还是一副奶鹿模样，哥一时之间不知道如何自处，只能哑着嗓子叫弟的名字。  
  
弟当然也认出了哥，否则来人已经死在他手下，但没有时间留给他们温情重逢。现在对血液极度渴望的弟面前突然出现一个人类，还是他日思夜想的哥，他几乎要无法控制自己吸血鬼的本能。他向后趔趄，当哥冲他伸出手要抓住他的时候他一把挥开。  
  
“别过来。不想让哥看到我怪物的样子。因此这些年一直避而不见，哥就当我已经死了吧。”  
  
哥看着眼前虚弱的奶鹿弟弟心痛不已，弟弟吸血鬼的身份一下子变得不再重要。“我以为我已经失去的全部家人，现在我找到了你，也只剩下你了。不管你是什么，我都要让你活下去。”  
  
弟弟这时候因为受伤严重，没有力气和哥争执不下。他的全部力气都用来自控，防止自己暴走。他再一次挥开哥伸过来的手，“哥在这里才会让我变成怪物。我不想咬你，所以快点离开吧。”  
  
“我不会因为发生在你身上的事情责怪你。况且我已经失去过你一次，不会再第二次失去你了。”哥说完就划破了自己的手腕。  
  
立即，血开始往外冒。弟的獠牙也在变长。弟捂着嘴巴，用最后一点理智遮掩着不让哥看到，但是他在猎食时会变成鲜红色的虹膜正在充血，他的眼睛也在无法控制地盯着流下的血液看。  
  
伤口像涌出红宝石的泉水，石榴籽沿着象牙色的小臂流淌，却砸在焦土和废墟的地面，实在是太浪费了。起先，血液还是一滴一滴地落下来，每一颗都扬起尘土，后来涌出来，聚成一滩猩红的水洼，里面倒映出弟弟血色的，被欲望和泪水充斥的眼睛。  
  
他终于忍不住了。他四肢并用，爬到哥的脚边，直起身体，沿着血迹从手肘舔到手腕的伤口处。哥蹲下来，把手臂放在弟的嘴边。哥脸上的悲悯被失而复得的喜悦和激动掩盖，但他把弟的头抱在怀中的姿势却和圣母玛利亚抱襁褓中的耶稣基督的姿势如出一辙。  
  
但弟很快停下了动作。而哥手腕的伤痕也痊愈了。“这么快就好了吗？”他很疑惑。  
  
他没有得到回答，但弟抬眼，里面凶光毕现，是狼一样的眼神。他的虹膜是细窄的红环，围住一双漆黑的太阳。弟扑上去，一只手扣住哥的后脑勺，一只手揽着腰，一口咬住哥的脖颈。  
  
因为弟无度地吸血晕了过去。弟喝完血之后恢复体力，伤口也全部愈合了，就带着哥走了。


	11. 他

你看着他，就想到床榻间的一段月光，掌心的一支白玫瑰，还有拱形玻璃外夜莺的啼唱。同时你很清楚，他也是严酷的泊雪，带刺的荆条，是日落之后的黑影与狂风，成为你尚待克服的考验。不过你还从来都没能战胜这个困境；许多人和你一样无疾而终地爱他，而这并不影响他成为点燃你这垛干麦秸的一颗火苗。 


	12. 补牙

2154每次吃饭都牙疼，持续了三个星期了。这天中午，他盯的项目终于交接在即，他终于有时间趁午休时间来看牙。

他约的牙医就是88。一进诊室，2154开门见山告诉88自己四颗槽牙吃东西会酸，需要补牙。88戴着牙医口罩，盯着他好看的病人2154多看了几眼，才自己戴好手套，告诉2154把西装脱掉，别弄皱了，然后过来躺在椅子上。

2154躺下了之后88给他围上围兜，让他张嘴。2154嘴巴太小，88不得不再三让他张大点。刚检查完，2154嘴巴已经被口镜和探针撑酸了，他难受地闭上了嘴，但88立刻告诉他他有六颗龋齿需要补，快点继续张大。

然后就开始补牙。88把很小的蛀洞打开，一点一点往里钻，他一看，发现里面有超级深的龋齿。他告诉2154自己会钻地深点，就开始处理坏掉的牙，而2154老老实实地躺在椅子上，好像被灯光刺了眼镜般闭着眼，表面没点反应。

但其实，他的蛀牙太深，牙医每一次钻洗都几乎碰到牙髓，酸的要命，他的十根手指全部紧紧搅在一起。88看到他这幅样子，觉得有点好笑，让他放松。

但2154怎么可能放松呢？88对他的龋齿又钻又勾，还时不时地拿高压水枪冲洗蛀洞，他全身紧张得不行。而且嘴巴要一直保持张开，下颌肌肉酸的要命，就引起了他的生理反应，就是流口水。

他的唾液分泌的真的太多了，很快就浸透了卫生棉球，牙医助手不得不一直拿吸管给他汲取。作为牙医的88见过不少紧张的病人，但2154这种冷脸美人，看起来面无表情，表面强装镇定、但身体反应过于诚实，口水一直流不停的病人还是让他觉得有点好笑。

“甜食没少吃吧？”88有点打趣地问。2154猛地睁大了眼睛。他确实没少吃甜食，各种水果，冰淇淋，饮料什么的，他都挺喜欢，但步入社会多年的一个成年人被问小孩子似的问这种问题，他还是很不开心的。可是88这时候刚好用探针勾掉一块他坏掉的牙本质，2154被弄地一激灵，刚瞪大的眼睛又紧紧闭了回去。

88继续调笑，“口水怎么这么多？棉球都堵不住，等会儿去吐一下吧。李助手，过来继续给他吸着。”

2154被他说的脸有点红，这又不是我能控制的，他愤懑地心想。88正在给他冲洗蛀洞，这个蛀洞很深，离牙髓太近了，他整个身子一阵酸软，脚趾在皮鞋里蜷缩，绞在一起的手指更紧了。

“怎么舌头也不老实？小李给他按着，要不然总是伸起来，等下上托槽会刮破了。”

2154睁开眼睛恼怒地看了眼毒舌的牙医，对方一双鹿眼在护目镜后亮晶晶的，染着点笑意，但还是专注地在搞他的牙。2154被牙医灯晃的眼晕，无奈地闭上眼睛，继续艰难忍受车针和托槽的轮番轰炸。

他的午休时间一小时，只够补两颗牙，等下他还要继续回公司。88起身，摘掉口罩和护目镜，一边对2154说，“本来补牙是很快的，但因为你口水这么多，而且舌头也不老实放好，翘来翘去，耽误了很多时间。”

2154被自己的蛀牙和这个医生折磨得太阳穴都在跳，听到这句话更生气了。他皱紧眉头，心想明天来绝对不找这位沈医生。

他从椅子上下来，后背都有点汗湿，但2154一抬头，医生穿着白大褂，正递给他他的西装外套，露出雪白的一排前牙，笑得温暖灿烂。

2154盯着他又看了几眼，他的脸不知道为什么还是有点红。他揉了揉被迫张了一个小时、早就酸软不堪的侧脸，然后穿好外套，恶狠狠地说了句明天中午见，就离开了牙医办公室。


	13. 吻别

惊天爆破之后，他用冒着血滴的指尖徒手刨出了焦土和瓦砾之中奄奄一息的同伴。这个时刻，在齿轮和齿轮交替碾压、不碾碎这广袤大陆誓不罢休的短暂缝隙之中，他们彼此望进对方劫后余生的双眼里——  
  
忽然之间，他们仿佛有一千万件事情想要对彼此诉诸于口，可他们都喉头哽咽，一时失语；只有闭紧眼睛，俯下身去，将这千万桩狂喜、困苦、感动、艰涩的事情，尽数以吻封缄。


	14. 凡人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凡人郑允浩。

气氛凝重的军议室内，被点到名的记录员额头冒着涔涔汗水。  
  
此前二十分钟，即便没有直接参与到这场谈话中，仅仅旁观各个决定权如火如荼地交互已经给这个年轻人带来如同深潜的巨大压强。这不能怪他见识太浅，他能上任纯属机缘巧合；如果不是前任记录员和前任战争大臣一起因为敌军空袭被炸死在绿皮火车上，他绝对会在不见天日的地下打字室里度过余生——想必不会很长，因为侵略国的两百架坦克和迫击炮已经压在国界线上了。  
  
怀着这种忐忑不安，加上他本就和打翻了的肥皂盒滑不留手的自信心，被首相大臣点名则像是让他从漩涡边上滑进混乱、剧烈动荡的漩涡中心；观望的担忧过后是决策带来的、对生死未卜的情态的恐惧。  
  
“我想，”他说，他原本就天真明亮的眼睛因为睁得太大，还有他的惊惧不安显得更像星星一般闪烁，“我想，如果我的小弟，还有他的孩子要沦为他人家奴…”他软弱的口气忽然一凛，“我的意思是，如果这个国家的根本注定要走向灭亡，我宁愿选择淹死在自己的血泊之中——！”  
  
简直像是英雄在发言。但说出这么一番话对于他这样身份低微的人而言实在是太可怕了，是滔天大罪，是判成千上万个他一样的人死刑。他自己话语的重量压的他脸颊苍白如纸，呼吸短促如同惊厥病人。但不知为何，他死死抓住桌沿、握住铅笔的手一点也没放开。


	15. 择日而亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私人死神X人类明星

  
  
2154遭遇舞台事故。性命垂危。这时候一个死神对他说如果想活下去，重回舞台，就和自己签个协议吧。  
  
2154太热爱舞台了，在死神的十秒倒计时最后一秒他签了字。然后他很快就出院了，医生把他的完全康复称为奇迹，因此整个世界为他更加瞩目。  
  
但是这时候88找上了他。要他履行条约。88是死神之一（参考黑执事那种hhh），出于某种原因被赶出地狱，只有通过诱使凡人作恶，给人间“增加”其居住价值才能重新回去。  
  
但2154显然不会真的作恶…… 88叫他谋杀，2154杀死了虐童癖的大导演。88扶额：这个人原本就在XX死神的名单上的……算了你去纵火吧。2154刚点着火就打了911报警。88让2154教唆长的丑的粉丝自杀，2154出钱给人家整容（不。）  
反正一系列这样的事。  
  
结局就是88也不回去了干脆作为2154的后辈出道好了lol 总体来说是黑色幽默的搞笑故事hhh  
  
不负责任的开头：  
  
Die Another Day  
择日而亡  
  
他尚且不知为何——身陷荒唐事件其过程只消一秒；威亚钢丝崩裂，他在空中轻巧一翻的瞬间眼前炸开一片绿光；因为缺少一对克服地心引力的翅膀，他毫无反应地摔落在地，像是一头被取过鳍的鲨鱼。这一秒里，秒距分割成帧，拉长，直到寂静和惊诧谢幕；人们开始呼喊，暴动，恐惧从参差声浪中压来，挤进他毫无遮拦的喉咙，塞满他的肺，在他震破了鼓膜的耳蜗里轰鸣。  
  
他早先就已经接受世事反复，有人需要英雄赴死，有人需要英雄去战斗，但他内心诚实的部分与此意见相左。当他感到的魂魄从躯体中被剥夺殆尽，他闭上了泪水涟涟的双眼。或许出于意外死在舞台上也能算作梦想成真的穷极，郑允浩如此想着，在衰弱的意识尽头做好了准备，就要堕入深红色的长眠——  
  
但他很快发觉死亡的结局远不如他预期中一般黑暗沉痛。作为一名尚且说得上虔诚笃信的基督徒，郑允浩曾经无数次肖想过灵与肉的区别；前者的结局是飞升，后者则沉入地底，自然地分解代谢。然而，荒谬现实却如同一千零一夜中任何一桩故事的再续：他自己身轻如燕，正驻足于他自己的肉体上边。他重新睁开眼睛，环视四周，悲怆的人群将他和他的肉身环成人海中的一片孤岛，而他身下惊涛骇浪般的呼叫渺远如同来自另一方世界；与此同时，郑允浩惊觉，人的魂魄竟然不像先知预言中一样不携带任何感情，因为，毫无疑问地，他对眼前所见由衷地感到震悚。  
  
除此之外，另一道超出他理智所能接受范畴的景象逐渐呈现在他眼前：一个黑洞般的奇点中，放射出一道高瘦的身影。这个陌生人包裹在神职人员的漆黑如夜的黑色风衣里头，正向自己款款走来。他风度翩翩，和他自己一样双脚不点地，片刻之间就站在了他残损肉体的正上方，他的正对面。即便身处遗落南境般荒唐的、现实与幻想之间的灰色地带，郑允浩的直觉仍然在发挥效用，他立即就看出来者疏离有礼的气质里，存在着不属于凡尘俗世的对生死之别的戏谑——出乎意料地符合了他主观臆断里死神使徒的形象。除了他眼前的黑衣“人”要比他想象中的阿努比斯相貌端正百倍，还有，那人的眼神中闪烁着不容忽视的灼灼光华。  
  
“郑允浩。”  
  
这真奇怪。他听不见下方数万人的呼喊，这个单薄黑影的声音却清晰如擂鼓般传递到他意识中。但一切正印证了他的猜想，来人是——  
  
“我是你的死神。你本来在我的名单上——死于意外。但现在，你有机会逆转死局。我有一份契约，包括十项我要求你做的事；如果你选择和我缔结合约，那么我可以把你的名字从我的名单上划去。也就是说，今晚，我免你一死。但留给你的时间实在不多，你瞧，你地上那具没了魂魄的肉体马上就要开始不可逆的腐朽衰败了。我给你十秒考虑，现在开始倒计时：十，九，……”  
  
但有什么能比这一切更离奇古怪？郑允浩看看黑衣人一丝不苟的领结，身后那把夸张巨大的黑色镰刀，然后是他英俊脸庞上嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇般不详的微笑，又看了看对方冲他递来的烫着金边、用铜版印刷体写成的一封长信，还有那只体贴地开了盖的钢笔，他可悲地发现自己真的觉得这份明显是在趁火打劫的魔鬼契约比伊甸园的红苹果更加诱惑百倍——  
  
“四，三，二……”  
  
在规律如音律节拍器的倒数声中，他把视线从他一度热爱、令他魂牵梦萦的舞台中央拗回来。他最后在来人蛊惑人心的笑容和钢笔尖之间扫了几眼，孤注一掷地，在信纸末端签下自己的姓名——  
  
突如其来的审判之锤把他重新砸回他的躯壳中的下一秒，灭顶的疼痛就要将他的意识吞没；而在这一刻，郑允浩从死神的声音中听到了豺狼般狡黠的，如同趁人之危的勾当如愿所成后的幸灾乐祸：  
  
“我的好孩子。祝贺你回到你泥泞不堪的世界。”  
  
真操蛋。郑允浩来不及仔细思索自己在生死攸关是否做了最正确的抉择，这一次，真正地陷入了失血休克所致的深红色长眠。


	16. 沉默是金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常

两人很久不曾一起活动，显然，他们俩都是锯齿状的拼图，在拆开片刻后必须调整好角度，才能再次完美契合——在重新凑在一起的第一天，他们就因为工作事务吵了一架。  
  
说是吵架，其实不过是允浩一贯对至臻至善的执拗对上了昌珉称得上是合乎时宜的感情用事——他实在不乐意见到在两人分开一周还多后，和允浩碰面后的第一句话就是谈工作。  
  
次日，他们赶清晨的飞机飞去日本。允浩在他身边闭目养神，蹙着点眉头。昌珉见他这幅样子，把在过去的一夜里憋在心里的火气再度往下压了压，他看着那人挺秀鼻梁上被墨镜压出来的两个红点，还有一对比红点更醒目的黑眼圈，最终保持了安静，什么也没说。很快，允浩的呼吸变得悠长而平稳，昌珉在他身边胡乱翻着书，无心阅读，叹了口气。  
  
他们彼此不着一字。直到他们抵达日本共同的寓所，允浩简单整理一下后就通知他自己要先和合作方吃个午饭，谈妥一些琐事。昌珉站在沙发边上，挑起一边眉毛，抿着嘴唇，用质问的目光看着已经在门廊里开始穿鞋的人。但罕有的，他哥哥有些心虚似的，在和他说话时没有和他对视。  
  
“晚点见。”  
  
允浩说完就出了门。等他再有空留意钟表时，天色早已漆黑，只是室内明晃晃的灯光给了他时间还早的错觉。他想起昌珉，还有昨夜和今天两人之间的诡异沉默，因为昌珉和他闹脾气产生的些许愠怒很快消退了，取而代之的是心中浮上的那么一零星歉疚。  
  
不论他们的日程在之后的两周里将如何繁杂，他都应该给彼此留下喘息和交流的余裕。允浩漫无目的地翻看着手机，思忖着等下回去，久违地和他的弟弟共处一个屋檐下后应该怎么安抚昌珉，好劝服对方遵从一切自己在工作中的安排。这时候，他发现昌珉给他点了几个赞。  
  
他在看到那条被点赞的ins后又察看了一遍收信箱，没有昌珉发来的任何消息。允浩看着空荡荡的短信箱，因为昌珉孩子气的别扭劲儿几乎忍俊不禁。于是在他打开公寓大门，一眼看见在懒散地半躺在沙发上的弟弟时，他虽然保持了沉默，但却坐到了对方身边。他和昌珉靠的很近，宣示着破冰之后的柔软态度。  
  
允浩的字典里没有半途而废的说法；因此他整理着思绪，准备彻底解决他和昌珉在工作上的意见纠纷。他能感觉到在他咬着嘴唇，在脑海里罗列事项清单时，昌珉正把全部目光落在他身上。  
  
“听我说——”  
  
在允浩被这种压着暗火的视线盯的汗毛竖立，被迫开口时，昌珉立刻打断了他。  
  
“闭嘴。工作上的事情随便你。”刚才还像树懒的昌珉一跃而起，按着他的肩膀，狮子按住羚羊般叫他动弹不得。但我行我素的允浩可一点不怕他，因为昌珉这时候的咬牙切齿，他甚至露出了微笑。  
  
无疑，他的笑容进一步惹恼了昌珉。因为他的弟弟立刻低下了头，用一个带着孩子气的，用上了全副尖牙利齿的吻把他嘴边的笑意抹得一干二净。  
  
他任由昌珉把自己按倒在沙发上。他沉浸在这种久违的、让他心生想念的感触中，为此时此刻他们之间的一言不发感到由衷的宽慰。  
  
The End.


	17. 拉面，还是豆腐汤？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常

飞机刚才停稳，郑允浩正猫着腰从座位上起身，就收到了昌珉的短信：  
  
“21号出口，哥。”  
  
这让他无可自制地微笑起来。突然间，舒适的头等舱也变得狭小，像鸟笼，他的心已经扑腾着挣了出去。在一片此起彼伏的手机提示音里，他发信息给经纪人通知他有人来接，然后冲彬彬有礼地和他道别的漂亮空姐甩了个露出六颗雪白门牙的笑脸，也不管会不会晃到人的眼。  
  
出了舷舱，他一双长腿本就走得快，现在更是飞也似得迈着，但行李转盘三分钟一次的转速不会因为他的焦心就变得更快。  
  
他盯着空荡的转盘，忽然觉得他这次七天的短暂分别——他自己录着一个新奇热血得户外节目，过的很充实——变得非常漫长。在走之前，确切地说是他为了这次拍摄出发前五分钟，他和昌珉不大不小地吵了一架。起因是昌珉看见了他六七月的日程。  
  
他的弟弟脸若冰霜地质问他，“哥在想什么？日产前三天才回来。”  
  
他选择避重就轻。“早点开始准备就好啦。认真一些，耽误不了彩排的。”  
  
昌珉瞪着他，几乎咬牙切齿。“谁担心你彩排？你能吃得消？哥总是——”  
  
这话被经纪人催他下楼的电话打断了。铃声响起，是节奏感十足的舞曲，他们的客厅一时间像战场般喧嚣。郑允浩抱歉地看了昌珉一眼，接起了电话。  
  
“…好的。现在就来。”  
  
他挂掉电话欲言又止。但昌珉叹了口气，冲他摆摆手。  
  
“去吧，哥。”  
  
在他背起背包，关上门之前，他听见昌珉的话：“回来时我去接。”这句话让他如释重负，心情重新轻松起来。  
  
现在，郑允浩推着他的滚轮箱穿过层层人群和为他发出的欢呼，他罕有地没有理会稠密得一如既往的长枪短炮的洗礼，这次没看向任何一个镜头。他走得很快，人群们不得不跑起来才能望见他的衣角，他们很快被机场保安拦下来。  
  
21号门外，昌珉一眼就看到了他的哥。他今天开的车不是自己惯用的那辆，他看着郑允浩迷茫地环顾四周，又抓起手机。在他自己的电话响起来前，他降下半个车窗，喊了声，“哥。”  
  
郑允浩立刻冲他笑起来。这个笑容里蕴含的温暖和欣喜几乎要灼伤昌珉的瞳孔。他在他的哥哥进到副驾驶位里时把他拖进一个悠长、有力的拥抱。被他抱着的人在他耳畔轻笑，他结实胸腔的震动传给他，如此轻易地抚平他所有的焦躁情绪。  
  
昌珉对着他仔细嗅闻了一会儿，放开了手。  
  
“黑了，又瘦了。还要好好洗个澡。”  
  
郑允浩促狭地咧咧嘴，他看着昌珉狡黠的笑脸，伸出手揉了揉他弟弟刀削斧凿的侧脸。  
  
“知道了。”他说。“我好饿。这谁的车，我该期待它一会儿喷蓝火和发射响尾蛇导弹吗？”  
  
昌珉顺手帮他系好安全带，挂好D档后又抓住他哥哥的左手和他十指相扣。他踩下油门，漆黑的阿斯顿马丁DB11发出嘶吼，鱼雷般火速弹射在高速路上。  
  
“新买的。想吃什么？拉面，还是豆腐汤？”  
  
The End.


	18. ASMR主播

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个大纲。

 

 

就是scm和jyh是同一个公司的 jyh是前辈。scm偶然一天逛到一个asmr直播间。里面主播露下半张脸 嘴巴非常好看。scm本来对这种直播是没兴趣的 但那个主播的嘴巴非常好看所以他好奇地看下去了。

 

然后asmr直播就是那些气音 然后还有一些很色情很骚气的。比如说含冰块 含跳跳糖之类的。scm是个颜控。自然成为这个主播的忠实粉丝。但他发现自己对别的直播间一点兴趣都没有。他喜欢这张嘴巴。这半张脸。主播每次穿的衬衣 每次拿道具那双漂亮的手。他自然而然地就产生了不好的想法。回想着那张嘴巴自慰 想象其中的温暖还有那条灵活地舔冰块的舌头。某天晚上 他没用手机看了。用电脑看。就看到那个主播嘴边一颗小痣。

 

他觉得非常熟悉 但是想不起来在哪里见过这颗痣了。他和jyh并不熟 甚至没说过几句话。jyh在公司里向来是很严厉的 几乎是不苟言笑的。可过了几天 他们公司要聚餐 大家一起走出公司 他正好和jyh同乘一部电梯。

 

离得很近。scm忽然看到jyh那张嘴巴。那颗痣。他的脖子 他的锁骨。scm再熟悉不过了。他无数次妄想它们的感触 希望能让它们成为自己的。他回想起jyh平时在公司里这么严肃 一副冷淡的样子 在直播间里却那么艳丽 连说话都不需要 光靠他的半张脸还有那张肉肉的嘴巴就把人迷的神魂颠倒。他心里一阵震惊 但除此之外更多的是惊喜。他的腿像生了根似的扎在电梯里 面对jyh而站 他比jyh高出那么两公分 却像是把对方逼在电梯角落里似的。在电梯下行的整个过程里 他就盯着jyh的下半张脸看 虽然在直播间里看过无数次 甚至对它产生过非常过分的幻想 但现在也怎么也看不够似的。

 

电梯到了一层 他还沉浸在这个发现的惊喜里。直到被他挡住的jyh推了推他 他才猛然惊醒。jyh推他的身侧 告诉他电梯到了 可以往外走了。他抬眼看进jyh的眼睛 它们藏在一副眼镜后面 此时在他眼里也是那么的漂亮。他以前怎么没发现这位前辈是这么漂亮的一个人呢？他有点懊恼 但牢牢跟在jyh身后 决定在这次聚餐和聚餐之后的酒会时和jyh拉近距离。

 

后面我还没想好 就是scm缠着jyh。jyh本来不去喝酒的 但是被scm拖着去了。jyh喝醉了 scm就在ktv里吻了他。然后jyh推他 scm就很痞地那样说 “别躲了。我认识你。”

 

总之想写一个很痞很坏的scm。和一个第一眼看上去非常正直但其实并非如此的jyh。


End file.
